


Adventures in Cliff Diving

by wintershelter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, len is scared, mick plays the hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len falls off a platform and Mick comes to his rescue. The experience scares him a little bit more than he thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Cliff Diving

Len was never a believer when people said time slowed during life and death situations. Len had been in plenty of them and they all happened in real time, fast and unforgiving. However, when he lost his footing on the edge of the platform, he could’ve swore time crawled to a near standstill.

'Is this how the Flash sees everything?' Len thought hysterically.

The feeling of falling made him hyper-aware of all that was around him. He heard the whoosh of air around his ears as his body went from standing to falling. He saw the blur of the warehouse as he went tumbling backward. But most of all, he felt the pure terror lurching in the pit of his stomach as he felt nothing underneath his feet, that after everything he’d been through, he would die because of a misstep.

He reached for the metal floor he had just slipped off. He wasn’t sure how he managed to catch himself. The pain of it almost made him let go, his arm jarring violently in its socket, as it stopped his body’s downward momentum. He swung his other hand up. Sweat against metal caused his hand to slide, his fingers just able to grip the lip of the floor’s edge.

Len’s heart was thudding in his ears. He didn’t dare look down. He knew how high up this floor was. Looking the two stories down would do him no good.

He tried to readjust his grip and nearly lost it completely. He took in a sharp inhale, steadying himself. He could barely think. There was no way he would be able to pull himself up. He was strong, but his arms were shaky and levering himself up would be near impossible, as the slick metal was hard enough to hold onto as it was.

Without warning, a warm hand wrapped around his wrist. The hard grip squeezed the straining tendons too tight, causing an unbidden cry to rise to Len’s lips. Just as fast, another hand gripped his forearm and pulled. Len was dragged up over the edge and caught a glimpse of his rescuer. It was unsurprisingly Mick. He was probably the only one on the team who had the strength pull someone up single-handed.

When Len felt the metal flooring meet his knees, he rolled over on his back. He stared at the overhead lights, his breath stuttering in and out of his lungs.

“Lenny! Are you okay?” Mick said, his face peering over his own, eyes crinkled in worry. Mick’s voice was a little far away, the blood was rushing in Len's ears.

Len’s mouth was slightly open, still gasping in air. He tried to speak, but couldn't find his voice. He gave a jerky nod of his head instead.

Mick visibly relaxed his shoulders. He offered Len a hand and he accepted, letting Mick pull him up into a seated position. It was a little easier to breathe here.

Mick brought his large hands up to cup the sides of Len's face. He placed a soft kiss his forehead, holding there for a few seconds. Len could feel the warm puffs of air from Mick’s nose, tickling his scalp.

“My God, you scared me half to death, Lenny.” Mick said as he pulled back, his voice uncharacteristically unsteady.

Len pulled his closed lips up in a half smile, but it came across as more of a grimace. Mick frowned at that.

“C'mon, buddy, talk to me,” Mick said softly, trying to get Len to open up. Len flicked his eyes up to meet Mick's and Mick saw something he usually never did in Len’s eyes. He looked scared.

“That was... close.” was all Len offered Mick, his breathing now returning to its normal cadence.

“You're okay. I got ya.” Mick said, thumbing Len's cheekbones.

“It was different. I couldn't- I mean... I thought I was-” Len took a deep breath in, closing his eyes shut.

And Mick finally got it. They'd been threatened by criminals, immortal gods, and countless enemies, but Len was right. This was different. There hadn't been a person for Len to outsmart. It wasn’t a building he could expertly maneuver his way out of. When Len slipped, all he could do was hang on or fall. It was a harsh, unforgiving lesson in losing control and it had rattled Len like no other.

Mick let his left hand drop from Len's face, while his right one slid to grab the back of Len's neck. He guided Len's head forward to rest against his shoulder. Mick could feel the tension in Len's neck, the muscles still taut. He squeezed his hand rhythmically, massaging the back of his neck. After a few seconds, Len relaxed a little further and brought one of his hands up to Mick’s arm, clutching his scarred bicep as he pulled himself closer to Mick.

They stayed in that position for a while. Len let the comfort of Mick's body steady him. The experience had scared him to his core and he didn't know how to handle it. He never did well with losing control.

They both heard shouting in the distance. Len lifted his head from Mick’s shoulder, looking up. Mick and Len shared a look and both got hurriedly to their feet. Mick grabbed up Len’s cold gun from its spot on the floor. It was inches from the ledge where Len had fallen minutes earlier.

Len had actually forgotten about it in the chaos. He’d been holding his gun before he fell. It’d been a miracle it hadn’t tumbled over with him.

He handed Len his gun, Mick’s own was already in its familiar grip, resting beside his thigh. Mick took a moment to look Len in the eyes. There was still something a little distant in them, but he looked steadier, more in control.

Len read Mick’s look, knowing he was being studied. He lifted his head up slightly, trying to convey everything that he didn’t trust himself to say in that small motion.

Mick understood, in a way that only years of companionship and reading Len’s nuisances gave him. Mick grabbed the body of his gun with his other hand now, getting ready for the inevitable fight.

“Ready to go fuck some shit up?” Mick said, his eyebrows raised in invitation.

The edges of Len’s mouth ticked upward in the ghost of his trademark smirk.

“Ready when you are.” Len said in reply. Mick heard the familiar drawl creep back into his words.

Mick grinned a toothy grin and playfully bumped Len’s shoulder with his own and Mick finally got what he’d been looking for. Len’s lips lifted into a full blown smirk, his eyes alight with the fire that was absent earlier.

“Let’s go get ‘em, partner.” Mick rumbled.

They begin walking forward, side by side, the hum of their guns filling the air as they were powered on, ready to face the fight.

Before they reached the door, Len suddenly grabbed Mick’s arm, pulling him over to him. Mick turned his head toward the motion and Len surged forward, locking his lips against Mick’s. Mick hummed in appreciation, opening his mouth in response, deepening the kiss.

Len pulled away first. Mick opened his eyes and saw Leonard’s staring back at him, their faces only inches apart.

“Thank you, Mick.” Len said, softly, his eyes showing an openness only reserved for a select few. Mick felt a fondness rise up from the pit of his stomach and if they were anywhere else he would’ve pulled Len back in for another kiss.

As it was, Mick just gave Len a smirk of his own and turned his eyes toward the door.

“Let’s get this party started,” Mick said, jovially, moving out of the room and into the chaos.

Behind him, Len let out a low chuckle, shaking his head at Mick’s antics as he charged forward to join his partner in the fight.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic y'all! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
